


Sleepy Dae

by dae_xo



Series: College AU's [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dae_xo/pseuds/dae_xo
Summary: College AU where BangDae are about to hook up but Daehyun falls asleep.





	

It’s been weeks since Daehyun has gotten any proper sleep. He’s been busy with college work for the past month, and it’s really taking a toll on him. He’s been functioning on coffee and food.

“Hyung please, I just want to sleep.” Daehyun pouts at Himchan, knowing that he can’t resist the Dae pout. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. That face isn’t going to work on me this time. You need to get out Dae, you’ve been stuck in this dorm for the past month” Dae gives up and starts to listen to his friend. “You’ll have fun at the party Dae, maybe you’ll find someone It’s good to go out once in awhile, you’ll rot in here writing all those essays.”

He knows his friend is right, but he still has to finish his essay for literature class. He can finish it before they leave tonight but first he needs to kick Himchan out. “Fine I’ll go. Just go now so I can finish this damn essay.” Himchan gets up and decides to leave without a problem. “I’m coming over at 9 so we can both get ready together.” He waves him off with his hand and decides to get working on his essay.

Without a doubt Himchan starts knocking at 9 o’clock. Thankfully he finished his essay half an hour ago and is currently watching some drama on TV. “What are you doing? Go take a shower, we need to get ready.” says Himchan as soon as he opens the door. 

It takes him at least half an hour to shower because he likes to get really clean. When he gets out the shower, he sees Himchan changing in front of his mirror. “Why are you changing in my living room? You’re lucky I don’t have a roommate yet.” Himchan sticks his tongue out at him. “Since you finally decided to come out of the shower, we can start getting you ready. We need to make you look extra hot tonight.” He lets out a long sigh at the thought of actually attempting to look good tonight. “You really are dead set on me finding someone tonight aren’t you?” His friend just gives him a creepy look. “Look I bought these leather pants and I think they’ll look amazing on you. Go try them on.” 

“What the hell Himchan. These actually do look good on me.” He looks at himself through the mirror and smiles to himself. He really doesn’t go out or gets ready like this ever. “Wait put this shirt on and let me do your makeup.” He immediately pulls away. “What are you doing? Let me do your makeup Dae, we need to leave soon since it’s about to be 10.” He gives up on trying to resist and just let Himchan do whatever. “Okay finished, you can open your eyes now.” He opens his eyes and is astonished by what he sees. “Damn Daehyun, you’re definitely getting laid tonight. Himchan chuckles and checks his watch. “Okay let’s go before we’re late.”

They walk up to a fraternity house and immediately hear the bass of the music from outside. “You think the party’s here?” He says jokingly. They walk in and a waft of alcohol hits them. “Yo Himchan over here!” They spot Himchan’s friend Youngjae and an extremely tall freshman in the corner. Daehyun has had a major crush on Youngjae for the longest, but sadly he’s taken. “Oh hey Daehyun.” He just gives him a nod and starts walking with Himchan towards them. “Heads up Dae, that’s his boyfriend Zelo.” Himchan whispers into his ear. Dae feels a bit sad to hear that Youngjae is taken. “Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Zelo.” Zelo just says a quick and starts drinking from his cup. Himchan and Youngjae start their own conversations about things Daehyun isn’t interested so he goes to find some alcohol. 

After successfully finding alcohol he decides to step outside onto the porch. The porch is empty and he spots a chair in the corner. After who knows how long, Daehyun starts dozing off. He quickly wakes up when he feels a presence sitting next to him. There’s a handsome guy next to him, he looks a bit older than him, and he’s staring at Daehyun. “Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?” It takes him awhile to process that the handsome guy is talking to him. “OH. I just needed some fresh air, it’s stuffy and hot in there.” The stranger chuckles at him. “You’re not much of a party person are you?” He blushes after hearing the guy laugh at him. “Not really, but in my defense, college is stressful man.” The guy laughs again and Daehyun’s heart races a bit. This guy is so handsome and his laugh is amazing to hear. 

The guy stretches his hand out to him, “My name is Yongguk, what’s yours Mr. I Love School.”. After he shakes his hand he introduces himself. They stay outside for the rest of the night and talk about random things. Daehyun finds out that Yongguk goes to the same college and he has a younger brother named Junhong. 

They decide to go back inside when some drunk guy on the roof starts yelling at them about global warming. The house is a mess when they go inside, there’s people making out everywhere, they can’t even pass through without bumping into a couple making out. Daehyun sees Youngjae making out with his boyfriend in the kitchen and starts walking towards the living room instead. He looks at the people on the dance floor and sees Himchan dancing with a sophomore named Jongup. At least Himchan found someone tonight. 

“Hey wanna dance with me?” A tingly feeling going through his body as he feels Yongguk whisper into his ear. He nods and Yongguk grabs his hand, dragging him towards the dance floor. He feels Yongguk snakes his arms around his waist so he puts his arms on Yongguk’s shoulders. He leans up to Yongguk’s ear. “I forgot to tell you, I don’t know how to dance.” Yongguk laughs, “Trust me, I don’t know either. Just follow my lead.”, and they start swaying around in each other's arms. “I didn’t tell you this before, but you look really good tonight. Those pants are nice.”

He gradually feels Yongguk’s hands move towards his butt. “Is this okay?” He looks up and sees that Yongguk is staring at him, he nods and suddenly gets a spark of confidence. He leans up towards Yongguk and they start kissing. Their kissing starts heating up and then it turns to full on making out in the middle of the dancefloor. Yongguk is the first to break away and Dae has a confused face on. “You wanna get out of here?” He immediately walks out of the dance floor, giving a nod to Himchan telling him he’s leaving. Himchan just gives him a scandalized look and nods. 

They walk out of the house, still tipsy from the alcohol they consumed. “Your place or mine?” He thinks about it and answers. “Mine, I don’t have a roommate.” Yongguk smirked at that and they start walking towards the dorms. They’re on the elevator and thankfully it’s 3 a.m because they’re making out again. Yongguk has his hand inside Daehyun’s pants and he’s groping his butt. The elevator dings and they separate. 

Yongguk is still groping him as he tries to open the door. It takes him some time to open the door due to the drinks from earlier. As soon as he opens the door, Yongguk drags him in and kicks his shoes off. They plop onto Daehyun’s bed and start making out. Dirty noises were heard as their makeout session starts getting hotter. Daehyun starts moaning as he feels their crotches rub against each other. He hears Yongguk groan and he wishes he could hear that for the rest of his life.

He moans again as he feels Yongguk stroke him through his clothes. “Yongguk-ah.” Yongguk looks at him with lust on his face and starts to pull his pants down. The older boy pull away to take his shirt off and Daehyun starts drooling at the sight of Yongguk’s fit body, but chokes on his own spit the moment Yongguk took his underwear off. “Don’t be shy.” Yongguk chuckles and Daehyun starts getting closer to him. He starts stroking Yongguk and gradually strokes faster when he hears Yongguk groaning. Daehyun decides to go a step further and lowers his head down to suck Yongguk off. 

He’s had practice sucking dick in the past so it’s no surprise when he hears Yongguk moaning with his deep voice and eventually pull Daehyun off. “Lay down.” Daehyun lays on his back and lets Yongguk pulls his underwear off. After sucking Daehyun’s dick for sometime, he gets up from the bed. “Where do you keep the lube?” Daehyun points towards the bathroom, “Last drawer to the left.” He goes towards the bathroom and quickly looks for the lube and finds lube and condoms after rummaging through the drawer. 

Yongguk is disappointed to see Daehyun snoring peacefully when he goes back into the room. “Did I really take that long?” He whispers to himself. Feeling dejected, he decides to get dressed and leave after covering Daehyun with a blanket. 

 

The next morning Daehyun wakes up to someone knocking on the door. He looks around and notices that Yongguk is gone, and he didn’t leave a note or anything. He remembers last night so vividly and feels embarrassed for falling asleep while he was with Yongguk. He opens the door and Himchan is holding some food for him. “So tell me the details, did you hook up with that guy?” He huffs out in annoyance to Himchan’s question. “No we didn’t hook up. Is that why you brought food? So you can bother me about last night.” He takes a bite out of his food, somewhat mad at him. “What??? You left with him early and you’re telling me y’all didn’t get it on?” He sticks his tongue out at him, “No, now don’t ask me about it. How did it go for you last night though?” Himchan perks up at his question. “OH it was amazing. Let me tell you Dae, that boy Jongup was so wild.”

Weeks pass by and Daehyun forgets about the night of the party. He’s back into his schoolwork mode and rarely leaves his bed. One day he’s doing his homework in the kitchen when someone knocks on his door. His hall’s RA is Youngjae and he’s smiling at him. “Hey Daehyun! Guess what? You’re getting a new roommate, his name is Yongguk.” Daehyun pales at his statement and turns to get a good look at the guy behind Youngjae. “Be nice to him okay. Bye.” Youngjae leaves Yongguk and Daehyun to stare at each other. “Come in.” He says to Yongguk. “Look Daehyun I don’t want you to be awkward with me. We can start over again, my name is Yongguk and I’m your new roommate.” The smile on Yongguk’s face calms him down and he smiles, “I would like that. My name is Daehyun, nice to meet you.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys here's my first fic on ao3! Hope you like it. :) I'm bad at writing smut lol sorry!


End file.
